Jealousy Debut
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Side story to Perfect Nightmare. Megumi's getting her debut, and a duet with a charming superstar, Hisoka Sugisaki! However, when Yahiro spots said Hisoka kissing Megumi, jealousy arises and things spiral quickly out of control! No lemon, just close to it


MBP: Okay, this is an accompaniment to **Perfect Nightmare**, which quite frankly, I was not fond of. I did this because I needed a bit of YahiroxMegumi after writing **Perfect Nightmare**, and it was still stuck in my head, so... this is what happened to Megumi after she called Alisa.

Rini: It should be fine to read this even without reading **Perfect Nightmare**, but if you get confused about Alisa and Aoi's whole thing, it's in there.

Kio: Um... there's a bit of... uh...

MBP: *rolls eyes* This is M rated, but there is no lemon in here. There was almost a lemon, but no more details than that. If you don't want to read situations where sex is almost occurring, then this isn't for you.

Rini: This isn't a 'please enjoy' fic, this is... well, it's just something. Not sure what it is yet...

MBP: I own nothing except the idea.

* * *

_**Jealousy Debut**_

**'A debut?'** Megumi was sitting in her mother's producer's office, now nineteen years old with a voice that rivaled her own parent's. She'd long made plans to make a debut, but she had planned to wait until she finished her education first. Now however, both her mother and producer were trying to push her into it early.

"I know you wanted to wait, but this is a wonderful opportunity for you," Nozomu Watase said, leaning towards her over the desk. "You know who Hisoka Sugisaki is, correct?"

**'He's a big idol... everyone knows him.'** Megumi scribbled, not understanding it.

"He's more than big sweetie! He's huge!" Megumi's mom said excitedly, jumping in her seat.

**'What about him?'**

"He'd like you to perform a duet with him!" Megumi looked to Nozomu for clarification.

He nodded, confirming the news. "He requested you specifically. We told him you'd like to finish school first, but he said that he's willing to work around your schedule, so we thought we'd ask. But if you don't want to..."

**'I want to!'** Megumi put up her sketchbook in a hurry, not wanting them to change their minds and try to stop the debut. **'As long as I can still go to school!'**

"Of course."

Megumi left the office feeling exhilarated. She immediately reached for her phone, checking the time. Alisa should be on her way home now with Aoi, from that trial a few towns away. She absolutely had to tell someone, and Alisa was always the first choice when Ryuu and Jun were busy.

"Hello?" Megumi cheered in her head, happy that Alisa had answered almost immediately.

"I'm getting my debut!" Megumi squealed, it being the only thing she needed to say to get Alisa babbling on continuously. She answered a few questions and mentioned Hisoka, something Alisa got very excited about. Alisa hung up after a few minutes, telling her that she had gotten home and needed to hang up.

Megumi decided to skip on the ride home and started walking towards her apartment. She'd decided to move out of Ryuu's apartment when Finn moved in, and Jun had gotten his own place with Sakura. So now she was living alone, the majority of her time spent on scribbling songs down and composing new music. And schoolwork, which actually took the majority of her time.

Alisa and Megumi shared a common workload in psychology, Alisa's major and Megumi's choice elective after the singing courses. It was one of the reasons they were so close even after they all graduated.

Megumi was still fond of her SA friends, but she rarely saw any of them since they'd graduated. They'd all gone their separate ways, some to college, some to work, and some just left to explore. The only ones Megumi really saw regularly were Alisa, Aoi, and...

Well, really just them. She saw Yahiro a lot, but never on a regular basis, and each time she saw him, he had another girl on his arm. She sighed to herself, wondering where she'd gone wrong with romance. She'd loved Yahiro since their first year of high school, but he'd never comprehended that. And now it was like she'd lost him forever.

Maybe she just had to forget it. It wasn't like unrequited love was the worst thing that could happen to someone. All Megumi had to do to remind herself of that was look at Alisa, who'd been kidnapped and raped, putting them in prison only two years ago.

Megumi sighed again. Too bad forgetting him wasn't as easy as it sounded in her head!

~~()~~()~~()~~

Megumi winced, reaching for her phone to make it stop ringing. She'd intended to sleep in today, but apparently Alisa had other plans.

"I'm getting married today, get to my apartment today!" Megumi was instantly awake and moving, forgetting her sketchpad in her hurry. She was at Alisa and Aoi's apartment in minutes, probably breaking at least seven speeding laws and a lot more driving laws on the way.

Alisa dragged Megumi into her bedroom, modeling different dresses, desperate for an opinion. Megumi pointed to a flowing ivory gown, wondering what had happened. Alisa hadn't mentioned a wedding before, and this was so sudden! "What's this about?" Megumi asked, knowing Alisa wouldn't be surprised she was talking. She often spoke instead of using her sketchpad with Alisa.

"Aoi asked me to marry him last night!" Alisa explained, putting the gown on in a hurry, and then stood in front of the mirror, trying to style her hair. Megumi took pity on her and had her sit on the stool and she ran a brush through Alisa's long hair. "It might not have been the most romantic of proposals, but... Megumi, I love him so much! What if I mess up somehow? What if I'm not what he thinks I am?"

"He loves you. He loved you since before the... event, and he'll love you forever," Megumi assured her friend absently, silently applauding the normally stoic boy. They'd all waited for him to admit he was in love with Alisa for years.

"You can talk about it you know," Alisa said, uncharacteristically quiet. Megumi didn't reply, only sent her a smile that Alisa could easily decipher. Alisa sighed as Megumi silently styled her hair into a carefully messy bun, doing whatever she could to ensure it wouldn't fall down halfway through the sudden ceremony.

"So, are you excited about your debut?" Megumi nodded excitedly as Alisa changed the subject. "Have you told anyone else?"

"They were all busy..." Megumi muttered, straightening as she finished Alisa's hair.

"Wow Megumi! You could be a hairstylist if you weren't going to be the most successful singer in history!" Alisa teased, standing and digging through her closet. "Here, wear this!"

"What... is it?"

"I can't have my maid-of-honor wearing her pajamas, can I?" Megumi squealed and went to change in a hurry. She came out in a pale pink dress, twirling excitedly.

They hurried to the limo, sitting together while Alisa began to get nervous. "I don't think I can do this."

Megumi assured her friend that she could, and when she saw Aoi, she'd be down that aisle in an instant. Alisa joked about it, saying that as soon as she saw Aoi standing there calmly, she'd dissolve into a ball of nerves and faint.

However, when the wedding started, a wedding none of the other SA members had been able to make it to, they could all tell Aoi was anything but calm. And when they gave their vows, they could all tell the boy loved Alisa with everything he was.

Megumi ignored the small stab of envy at seeing her best friend so happy, congratulating the young couple with a smile.

~~()~~()~~()~~

"Idiot." Megumi looked back as she opened her apartment, seeing Yahiro there. "Where were you?"

"Was I supposed to be anywhere?" Megumi asked, wondering what she could have done to make Yahiro so mad.

"Were you... you idiot! Akira's been looking all over for you!" Oh right... Akira's weekly tea party. In her excitement about Alisa's wedding she'd completely forgotten. Apparently Alisa had too, so someone was probably interrupting the honeymoon right now...

"I was busy."

"Would you stop talking?" Yahiro snapped. Megumi winced and nodded a silent apology, unable to get past trying to make him happy. She opened her door, letting him in and grabbing a piece of paper.

**'Alisa and Aoi got married today.'** Megumi scribbled down quickly, eager to get him out so she could get to sleep. **'We tried calling everyone, but no one picked up. Multiple times.'**

Yahiro stared, for once speechless. The stoic rock man had gotten married to Alisa? It took him long enough! "They couldn't postpone it?"

**'Alisa was ecstatic. I think they'd figured out that they'd waited long enough.'** Megumi considered changing the subject, but was rescued by a phone ringing. It took her a moment for her to realize it was hers.

She answered it, turning her back to a furious Yahiro. "Moshi moshi..."

"Is this Megumi Yamamoto?" Megumi didn't recognize the voice, but she answered the question anyways.

"Yes... who is this?" She asked, confused and curious. She never gave her private number out to anyone unless she was really close to them or it was her producer, but her producer rarely called unless it was important enough to make her speak.

"I'm Hisoka Sugisaki, your duet partner." Megumi nearly dropped the phone in her shock, quickly grabbing it before it hit something.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Sugisaki-sama! Was there something you needed?" Megumi completely forgot Yahiro's presence. She couldn't believe that someone as big as Hisoka Sugisaki was calling her, even if they were going to work together.

"I just wanted to talk to the girl I'm going to be working with for the next few months," He sounded so casual and nonchalant about the whole thing. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, nothing at all!" Megumi remembered Yahiro and tried to wave him out of the apartment frantically. "Sugisaki-sama, may I..."

"Hisoka please." The voice on the other side of the phone was politely amused at her formality. "I'm not a huge fan of formality. Is it alright if I call you Megumi-chan?"

"O-of course!" Megumi stammered, remembering the only person who'd ever called her that always did it to taunt her. "B-but was there something you needed to ask me?"

"Oh yes, business... do you think you could meet me tomorrow? I prefer knowing my partners firsthand, not just from papers and gossip."

Megumi ran her schedule over in her head. "I can meet you tomorrow... I'm not doing anything."

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow at the Garden Cafe, two o' clock, right?"

"Y-yes..." Megumi heard Hisoka hang up and turned, nearly shrieking when she saw Yahiro behind her.

"Meeting someone?"

"Um..." Megumi caught Yahiro's look and grabbed some paper and a pencil. **'Duet partner.'**

"Name?"

Megumi frowned, not seeing how it was any of Yahiro's business. She asked why it mattered, getting a noncommittal shrug in response.

**'Well, if there's no reason, I would like to go to sleep, so please leave.'** Megumi wrote, tossing her jacket to the side carelessly, making sure he left this time. She lay down on her bed, feeling more than just a little excited about the next day, while a slightly jealous Yahiro hovered outside her door before leaving to go home.

~~()~~()~~()~~

Megumi pulled her wavy hair into pigtails, smiling at her reflection as she grabbed her sketchpad and started to leave, running back to grab her purse as well. She made it out and to the Garden Cafe, fifteen minutes early.

"You're early." Megumi jumped, looking behind her to see Hisoka Sugisaki standing there, grinning at her. "It's not an audition you know."

Megumi smiled shyly, understanding instantly what he was talking about. It was customary to arrive to auditions at least fifteen minutes before you were told to be there. Megumi blushed, looking at her feet.

Hisoka took her arm and guided her into the cafe, far from prying eyes or anyone that might be paparazzi or crazed fans. "You are Megumi-chan, right?"

**'Yes, that's me... Hisoka?'**

"You got it!" Hisoka pulled out the chair for her, and Megumi sat, flattered by his politeness, unlike another boy she knew. "You really interact with the sketchpad?"

**'Normally, unless I'm on the phone or with really close friends...'** Megumi wrote her reply, making sure it was readable.

"Or singing of course." Megumi giggled at the joke, nodding as she looked at the menu. She didn't want to seem like a pig, not in front of her new partner, but...

"Megumi-chan... I don't want to admit this, but... I'm hungry. Really hungry. So if I order half the menu, try not to hold it against me." Megumi looked up and smiled, shaking her head reassuringly.

**'I eat a lot too, normally.'**

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one!" Hisoka was casually charming as he spoke, unconcerned with appearances, and always completely honest when he spoke.

Between the two of them, they tried everything on the menu, often sharing parts of it, and devoured everything they'd ordered. As they left the cafe, casually talking about songs, the waiter's eyes followed, astonished at how two people, one a small young woman, and the other a huge star, could eat so much.

~~()~~()~~()~~

"Thank you for lunch... and then dinner!" Megumi had dropped the sketchpad in the restaurant they'd eaten dinner at, and had resorted to talking.

"No, thank you for the conversation," Hisoka said easily, bowing slightly. "It was nice, getting to understand you."

Megumi smiled at him shyly, shuffling nervously. "So, are you good about meeting again tomorrow?"

"If you're paying for lunch," Hisoka joked, opening his wallet. "My wallet got deflated today."

Megumi laughed along with him, relaxing enough to joke back. "I don't think mine could handle it either!"

Hisoka laughed for a moment more before suddenly stopping, tilting Megumi's head back and pressing his lips chastely to hers. Megumi stood there for a moment, watching as he moved back, blushing and scratching his head. "Sorry, that was random..."

"Um... n-no, it... um..."

Hisoka ran a hand through his brown hair. "No, it wasn't okay. I mean, we both talked about the people we liked and well... living in America gives you bad habits when you get back to Japan."

Megumi nodded, a little dazed at the sudden kiss. "W-well... I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah... tomorrow..." Hisoka waved and went to his car as Megumi climbed the stairs to her apartment, still in a daze.

She'd just had her first kiss! Sure, it was just to say goodbye, and by her duet partner, but still! Megumi felt entitled to be a little dazed and excited about it!

Megumi had just opened the door when she heard a voice behind her. "Have fun?"

Megumi whirled around to see Yahiro leaning against the wall by her door, just having gotten there. "N-none of your business!" She stammered, bright red.

"It certainly looked like it, the way he ended the night," Yahiro said coldly, stopping her from closing the door in his face. "Kissing you in front of the world as if you belonged to him."

Megumi's blush grew deeper, her own anger rising at his rudeness. "I don't think it's any of your concern if he kisses me," She said angrily, trying to slam the door, only to have him stop it with his hand and force his way in. "Same as its none of my concern about those girls you parade around as if they were some new toy."

"Shut up!" Yahiro snapped, his hands slamming into the wall by her head. "Stop talking, you idiot!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Megumi said, ducking under him to grab her sketchpad, hitting him with it. "I can talk and still sing you know!"

"I thought you were protecting your voice!" Yahiro growled, grabbing the sketchpad. Megumi didn't have an answer to that one, so she just turned around, planning to ignore him.

Yahiro grabbed her arm and dragged her closer to him. "You're driving me insane!" He growled, holding her in place as she struggled. In the years her 'Ray of Destruction' voice had faded away, so she didn't even have that as a weapon. "Do you know that?"

"So just forget I exist, that will fix your problem," Megumi returned, ignoring his glare deepening. She'd been the one to notice and point out that when Yahiro didn't want something to affect him, he just forgot about it. He'd just never expected her to use it as a weapon against him.

"Damn it, you don't think I haven't tried!" Yahiro shook Megumi furiously, shocking the poor girl as he just looked at her. "I've tried, and you won't leave my head! You're a bloody curse, that's what you are, and you refuse to go away!"

"That's not my fault..." Megumi protested, confused and scared of Yahiro at the moment.

"It is your damn fault!" Yahiro snapped, still holding onto the girl. "Always making me feel things I didn't think I'd ever feel again, and then making me feel bad, and always getting under my skin! And then you make me want you, and you never even notice it!"

Both nineteen year olds just stared at each other, one frightened, the other furious as they held onto each other. Megumi shook visibly, watching the pink-haired Saiga swear under his breath.

"I want you," Yahiro muttered, still swearing at his own weakness in admitting it. "And damn it all, I will have you."

Megumi nearly screamed when Yahiro picked her up and dumped her on her bed, covering her lips with his own. She found herself pinned down on her own bed, her own desire for Yahiro trapping her more than his arms. Yahiro heard her moan as he deepened the kiss and he smirked triumphantly as he pulled away, running his lips over her neck.

Megumi's breath came heavily, feeling his hands run over her body, unbuttoning the white shirt she'd worn slowly. "Y-Yahiro..."

"Shh..." Yahiro breathed into her ear, feeling the rush of power when she obeyed, her body reacting to his own. Moving slowly, denying himself his own needs, he pulled her shirt off her slight shoulders gently, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. Megumi squirmed self-consciously, stopping when Yahiro kissed her stomach, whispering something she couldn't hear.

His hands roamed over her breasts, light as a feather as Megumi's breath grew more harsh with need. Her hands flew to Yahiro, trying to tug his shirt over his head. Yahiro let her take it off and run her hands over his chest, exploring his body, increasing his own need for the girl.

Megumi reached for his pants button, hearing him groan as she pulled them down, leaving him in only his boxers. Yahiro retaliated by removing her skirt and running his hands over smooth thighs before removing panties that matched the earlier discarded bra.

"Y-Yahiro... I... you..."

Yahiro silenced Megumi with a kiss, removing his boxers, both of them completely naked on her bed. Skin touching skin, they explored each other, both full of desire but too unsure to go any further. It was Yahiro who swore and backed away, his eyes dark with need, but unable to do anything about it.

Megumi sat up, wondering why he'd stopped. "Y-Yahiro..." Was she not pretty enough? Did he have some other girl waiting for him?

"Damn it!" Yahiro swore, turning and capturing the girl's mouth with a burning kiss.

"W-what's wrong?" Megumi asked, bright red, wondering what had gotten into him. It had seemed like they were actually going to... Megumi's face burned even more at the thought. They'd almost... they'd almost had sex!

"No condom..." Yahiro muttered, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Maybe she wouldn't want him now that the initial shock was over. Maybe she thought...

"Do we need one?" Megumi asked nervously. Yahiro stared and started laughing at the question, something Megumi frowned at. "What?"

"I'm not going to risk you getting pregnant... not with your debut coming up," Yahiro said, kissing her again. "Plus, we have time to get back to that."

"We do?" Megumi asked, wondering what he was talking about. She was a little dazed from what he'd been doing to her.

"Yeah, we do," Yahiro smirked his trademark smirk at her, kissing her hand in an unusually gentlemanly gesture. "Because I decided you're going to marry me."

"I am?" Yahiro shook his head, covering Megumi with her blankets before he really did get back to their previous activities. "When was that decided?"

"When I figured out that I loved you," Yahiro replied bluntly, tucking her in and pulling his own clothes own.

"When was that?" Megumi asked, feeling sleepy all of a sudden, and incurably curious.

"How about you ask me when we're getting married instead of that?"

"Tomorrow?" Megumi asked in return, remembering what Alisa had done just a few days before.

Yahiro laughed, knowing where her train of thought was. "Sure, tomorrow. Don't forget idiot."

"I won't forget..." Megumi protested sleepily, reaching for her phone. "I'll have Alisa come and help me get ready, and..."

Yahiro kissed her forehead as she fell asleep completely, sitting next to her. Alisa had been right about how he felt, he mused, watching Megumi sleep peacefully. Seeing that Hisoka Sugisaki near Megumi had awoken his possessiveness for the girl, as well as making him realize what could happen if she fell for the charming idol.

Yahiro had known there was little chance of her ever getting over him, however much he had thought he wanted it. But when she had the chance to do what he'd always told her to do... he realized he didn't want her to leave him.

"Thank you for loving me," he muttered, holding her hand to his lips.

"I always did," Megumi murmured in her sleep, not comprehending what was going on, just answering like a child would.

Yahiro shook his head and started dialing numbers, smirking mischievously. Megumi wanted to get married tomorrow, they'd get married tomorrow.

"Hello Ryuu-kun! I just wanted to invite you to my wedding tomorrow!" Yahiro's voice was taunting, even over the phone, and Megumi grinned to herself, pleased that she'd fooled Yahiro that she was asleep.

"To whom? Oh, just Megumi! I trust I can see you there!" Yahiro noticed the shaking under the covers and heard the restrained giggles as he hung up on a furious Ryuu. "What, is it that funny?"

"Why do you insist on tormenting him?" Megumi asked, giving up the pretence of sleep.

"Because it's fun." Megumi smiled brightly at him, reaching a hand out for the phone.

"Really? Can I call Chitose then?" Yahiro smirked at her and handed the phone over.

"I knew I influenced you somehow," Yahiro said confidently, leaning back easily.

"It's because I love you," Megumi said, looking him in the eyes, unsure of what his response would be. "That's why."

"Hey, Megumi-chan?" Yahiro leaned to Megumi as she watched him, expecting some kind of prank. He planted a kiss on her lips, smiling sincerely as she blushed and touched her lips gently. "I love you too."

Megumi's smile could have lit up the sky, and Yahiro discovered that's the expression he wanted to put on her face everyday. The look that said that he was the only one for her, and she was happy for his mere existence by her side.

~~()~~()~~()~~

"Make her happy Yahiro, or I'll..."

"Ryuu-nii!" Megumi protested at her adopted brother's protectiveness, putting the sketchbook on hold for the day. "Don't be mean!"

"I'm not mean..." Ryuu muttered, watching as the happy couple approached another well-wisher.

Hisoka stood in the back, waiting for his turn to approach the couple. "Congratulations," he said, addressing the two of them. "You're a lucky man Mr. Saiga."

"I know that." Yahiro hadn't been too pleased at the man's presence at his wedding, but Megumi had insisted that he felt nothing for her, so he'd allowed it.

Hisoka wasn't offended, smiling as he offered them a gift and telling Megumi that their producers were working out a rehearsal schedule that went around her school days. Megumi thanked him and left with her new husband, eyes gleaming.

"He really is your duet partner?"

"Yeah..." Megumi giggled at his obvious jealousy and decided not to mention it. "So... Well..."

"What? Spit it out!" Same old impatient Yahiro. The same Yahiro she'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"Can we pick up where we left yesterday?" Megumi was blushing as she asked, laughing as Yahiro picked her up and kissed her, spinning her in a circle.

"So impatient Megumi-chan," he teased half-heartedly. "Do you want my body that badly?"

Megumi blushed even more, laughing when he did, knowing he was as nervous as she was. She had never seen him more rattled than when she mentioned it. He was worse than Alisa, who'd once sworn that she'd never get close to a man again!

"Yahiro... I love you," Megumi said simply, kissing him gently on the lips. "I always did."

Yahiro smiled at her the way he did no one else and kissed her back. "I love you too... Megumi Saiga."

Megumi leaned against his shoulder in the limousine. "I like the way that sounds," she murmured quietly. "It sounds like forever."

"Forever sounds good to me," Yahiro held Megumi close to him, looking at her instead of out the windows as was his habit. "In fact, I don't think I'll let you go. Ever."

Megumi grinned at his possessiveness, knowing that underneath the teasing tone was seriousness.

It was time for forever to begin... and they'd have their forever together...

* * *

MBP: Yeah... don't ask... this is what happens when I get WAY too attached to crime books... anyone got a good sappy romance that's quick and easy to read?

Rini: Um... review please... tell us what you think...

Kio: Jaa nee...


End file.
